


something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue

by lxstdreams



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstdreams/pseuds/lxstdreams
Summary: how to propose to someone the moody spurgeon style.
Relationships: Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon McPherson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue

To say that Moody Spurgeon was nervous would be an understatement. He had spent the last few weeks organizing every little detail of his plan. Just thinking about actually going through with it made him feel all kind of things because once he put it all in motion, there was not going back and there were only two possible outcomes. And Moody was really hoping everything would go down as planned because he could not mess it all up.

He remembered the first time he had truly seen Ruby Gillis. Sure they had known each other since they were little kids, but there had never been much of an interaction between them, to be honest. Until the blonde cutie had decided that her future laid with the one and only Gilbert Blythe. All of the sudden, Ruby had been around the boys group a lot more, always with Josie by her side, and Moody had grown used to her presence, the way her laugh would fill the silences and how she would always look for the positive side of every single situation. They became friends fast, really fast, to be honest, Moody Spurgeon was probably the one male true friend Ruby Gillis had. Until Anne came along and then everyone became a much tighter group. But nevertheless, the friendship was still there. Always.

Moody woke up before dusk and ran all the way to Ruby’s house. In his pocket, he had a small locket. It had belonged to his grandmother, or great grandmother, someone he hadn’t really gotten to know. The locket was made of silver and it had little flowers engraved in it, truly a work of art. One Ruby had really liked. He had taken her to his home once, when they had just become friends, because there was this project they had to work on and while he was showing her around, she had seen the locket displayed in one of the glass cabinets. Needless to say, she spent the entire evening talking about how every single flower was magnificent and perfectly carved and a bunch of other things that he couldn’t remember. Moody just knew that if there was one person in the entire world that would appreciate that locket, it was Ruby. And so he went to her house, got inside thanks to one of her sisters and left the locket in her nightstand alongside a note that read “_Something old_”.

After that, the young man went to Green Gables, looking for Anne. Anne was the only person who knew every single detail of the plan. Why Anne and not Gilbert? Because he was well aware of the lack of creativity in Gilbert’s proposals. Anne had told him about Ruby spending the day at Green Gables at her request because Marilla needed help with some cooking that had to be done. Apparently they were hosting a dinner and the oldest Cuthbert wanted everything to be perfect. With Anne he left a white bow. It was pristine, so white that it almost hurt to look at it. Ruby had told him once that pink was easier to clean than white, besides her looking really pretty in pink, but that she had always wanted a white bow. White bows were difficult to maintain white because whether they liked it or not, Avonlea was a countryside town, full of farms, and woods and overall not exactly the cleanest place of Earth. Still, the boy had gone all the way to Charlottetown just to purchase the bow. This time it was Anne who wrote the next note: “_Something new_”.

The next one had been the trickiest. Mainly because Moody had no idea who to ask for help or what to borrow or from who. Funny thing is, this one should have taken him no time to figure out since Ruby had grown quite fond of his light gray shirt. She always said that he looked so handsome on it and then she would go and steal it from time to time simply because it reminded her of him. So it took him a while to reach the conclusion that the light gray shirt was the better option, but at least he reached it. Last minute. But he did. Diana appeared at his doorstep at exactly five in the afternoon to pick it up. She was going to visit Anne and Ruby at Green Gables and so she was in charge of delivering the shirt and the third note. “_Something borrowed_”.

It was at dusk that the boy went back to Ruby’s house to wait for her on the porch. He was nervous, extremely nervous. There was just one thing left to do and the wait was killing him on the inside. He waited for twenty minutes before the girl appeared at the end of the road. She was wearing his shirt, open, over her pretty pink dress and Moody almost forgot what he was there to do. When Ruby saw him, she stopped right in her tracks and her eyes began to water, almost as if she knew exactly what was coming. And so Moody didn’t waste any more time, he just walked right up to her and took one of her hands.

“Something old, something new, something borrowed…” her voice was trembling. She had always been a really emotional person. That much everyone knew. He could see that the young woman was also wearing the white bow and the locket hanged from her neck.

“And _something blue_” Moody reached for his pocket and pulled out a little ring. It was astonishingly beautiful. Two silver strands were intertwined and where their ends met, a little blue stone stood. Ruby was left with no words, she looked at the ring and then at Moody and then back at the ring and back at Moody. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought for a moment that it was going to get out of her chest. She stood on her tippy toes and before he knew, she was kissing him. Because Ruby Gillis had found out that she had a better way with actions than she did with words.

“I’ll take that as a ‘Yes, Moody, I’ll marry you’?” those were the first words that came out of his mouth as soon as they broke the kiss. Needless to say, she kissed him again, and again, and again until her lips were sore and her soul was full. She had always dreamed about how her ideal proposal would be, that scenario had played in her head an insanely amount of times but reality was truly beating her imagination.

“Technically you haven’t properly asked yet…” it was a whisper, no one else needed to hear what they were saying. It was their moment and she wanted it all to themselves. “But yes… I will, indeed, marry you, Moody Spurgeon.”

Moody then kissed her lips, and her cheek, her nose, her other cheek, forehead, chin, he spread little kisses all over her face. And right after that, he took her hand again to put the ring on her finger. He couldn’t quite believe it yet. That he was going to marry the love of his life. That Ruby Gillis had accepted his proposal. That it was possible to be that happy.

“I’m still not sure about how I’m going to incorporate this shirt to my wedding dress, though…”


End file.
